yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hexxus has returned/Warrior Training
Here is how Warrior Training begins in A Bug and Foal's Life. Meanwhile, Hexxus escaped from Tartarus. Hexxus: I'm back! And better then ever! The time has come for revenge! Then, he begins to sing while reenergizing with pollution. Hexxus: Mmm Sludge Mmm Filth Aah Fumes Oooh Cack! Oil and grime Poison sludge Diesel clouds and Noxious muck Slime beneath me Slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (Ah-ah-ah) Toxic love Toxic love I see the world And all the creatures in it I suck 'em dry And spit 'em out like spinach I feel the power Its growing by the minute And pretty soon you're gonna see me Wallow in it I feel good A special kind of horny Flowers and trees Depress, and frankly, bore me I think I'll spew them all With cyanide saliva! Pour me a puke cocktail (Burp) And take me to the driver! Filthy, brown Acid rain Pouring down like Egg chow mein All that's foul All that's stained Breeding in my toxic brain! And after dinner I could go for something sweet, Revenge For all those years locked in a tree! I'm gonna crush and grind All creatures great and small And put up parking lots And shiny shopping malls! 'Cause greedy human beings Will always lend a hand With the destruction Of this worthless jungle land And what a beautiful machine They have provided To slice a path of doom! With my foul breath to guide it Hit me one time! Hit me twice! Oh, aaah! Ooooh That's rather nice! Oil and grime Poison sludge Diesel clouds and Noxious muck Slime beneath me Slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (Ah-ah-ah) Toxic love After his song, Hexxus makes ready for his revenge. Meanwhile, Arachna and Dragonsly were training their new friends to be warriors. Arachna: All right, Turbo. Let's see what you and your crew got. Turbo: You got it, Arachna. Dragonsly: How's training so far, Z? Z: So far so good, Dragonsly. Flik: Let's hope all of this pays up. Zoc: I'm still working on the growth potions, it may take some time. Then, Arachna checked on Chip, Barry, Adam and Mooseblood. Arachna: Any results? Adam Flayman: Well, I'm in top condition since my old stinger is now replaced. Barry B. Benson: My boxing is great too, I can't imagine a better training then this. Mooseblood: I'm great at sucking blood all the time, but my needle like nose can be a very handy weapon. Dragonsly: Are you, Mub and Grub training as best you can, Nim Galuu? Nim Galuu: Yes, Dragonsly, Mub and Grub are getting the hang of it. Mub: It's a good thing I fight with my eyeballs. Grub: Disgusting, but clever. I however am a leaf man, or in my case, a leaf snail. So, the bugs are training hard to fight like warriors. Dim: All right. Rosie: So far so good, Arachna! Arachna: Keep it up, Rosie! At last, their training to protect all of nature are now completed. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225